Electrical resistivity tomography (ERT) is a technique that involves making electrical resistivity measurements that can provide insights as to sub-surface structures. As an example, ERT may be implemented using electrodes of a tool that can be disposed in a borehole. An inversion of measured information may be performed, for example, as used in the field of tomography. As an example, resources may exist in subterranean fields that span large geographic areas. For example, hydrocarbons may exist in a basin that may be a depression in the crust of the Earth caused by plate tectonic activity and subsidence, in which sediments accumulate (e.g., to form a sedimentary basin). Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein may facilitate assessment of a sub-surface structures and, for example, development of a basin for production of one or more types of resources.